An alien named Zim part one
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: A girl named Daisy finds herself living with her new classmate, Zim after she can't contact her family. Dib is determined to have her team up with him. no matter what it takes...


**~an alien named "zim"~**

Part 1...My friend the alien (maybe)

CHAPTER 1

I was looking outside my window. Only to see the storm that kept me, a normal 11-year-old from going for a walk or something fun. I could play Lego's with my little brother. Boring. I could… no. my sister wouldn't appreciate my company while she's studying for college for next year. So I sat down on my pink little bed and read the most boring book. Harry Potter. Man, does that put me to sleep!

So I look up into the distance and the storm clears up. I see something in the distance… OMG! A UFO?!? Maybe it was just another one of those airplanes. Wait- they don't take off in storms, do they? "AMY!" I called. My sister walked into the room, flabbergasted, or so she seemed. "What? Another UFO?" I nodded. "Come look!"

"It's 10:00 already! You should be in bed, Daisy!" she said in her whiny seventeen- year- old voice. "You have to go to school at 7:00 am!"

"But I am in bed," I replied. "I'll go to sleep if you take a look!"

She came. She saw. She left me in the room and slammed the door. I read Harry Potter. "I know it is… a UFO…," I said to myself in a whisper and fell asleep.

A blur arose from what seemed to be nothing in my dream, if that makes sense. No, it does not. In my dream, the world seemed to be empty. The "UFO" I saw was in the sky and it landed. I cringed as I was about 10 feet from the…the…thing…

It came down, quieter than I expected. I was really freaking out!

Then, the ship made this loud beeping noise repeatedly. Just as I left to inspect it, I awoke from this dream.

I got up and hit the alarm. I felt crazier than that Dib kid. He's obsessed with this kind of stuff.

I looked out the window again. The thing was gone. Nothing to worry about…

I left the house after breakfast and met my friends downstairs of my apartment. Jennifer, May, and Amber. "Did you see that gigantic thing last night?" I asked. They thought I was crazy. Amber gave a regular look and finally replied, "C'mon or we'll miss the bus."

I was not satisfied.

I was sure that was something. Maybe not something important, but something. I was known for thinking like this. Never paying attention in class. In a room filled with geniuses (AKA GATE students- I was one of the few who were not GATE). Getting A's in spelling and D's in mathematics. I easily forget things and I'm clumsy.

The bus arrived at school. Dib saw me. I tried to hide. "Did you see it?! It was a UFO!!!"

I pretended not to know what he was talking about. "You're crazy. You can't possibly believe something so… STUPID!!!"

He began to talk very slowly. " I…….Saw…….It….."

"I can hear you. Quit talking to me like I'm a retard. Go away, Dib! I'll be late for class!"

He pointed to the clock. Then the bell rang. We were in the same class. We were late.

We ran to the door of Ms. Bitters' class. I could see why she wasn't married.

"You're late! Take your seats! You both will get detention today!"

I glared at Dib. He pretended not to see me and took out his math book. My eyes began to water. First time I was tardy. First time in detention. Not only that, but all with the big-headed boy, Dib.

At recess, I talked to Gaz. People say she's emo but then again, they don't know what that means, do they? Her hair is purple and if you look close enough, it looks like her hair is about to eat her. I barely know her, anyway.

"So… ," I began. "Don't talk to me," was her reply

Maybe she was "emo"…whatever that means…

Recess is boring. I'm starting to think we're too old for it. My other buddy, Angela didn't go to school that day. The bell rang and we went to class.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is 'Zim."

I didn't look. I was staring into space. Literally. That randomly popped in my head. I began to think about the UFO I had seen… was that a little green face in there?

Finally, I looked at the new kid. Zim, huh? OMYGOSH HE'S GREEN! THE KID! HE'S GREEEEEEENNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! GREEN!!! EEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!! OMYGAWD It looks so… INHUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROSS!

"Please turn to page…"

I fell asleep.

Then, I woke up to "ZIM! I know you're new but you will have detention as well!"

CHAPTER 2

I felt bad for him. He is new, after all. Miss Bitters is a butthead. I found myself defending him in my thoughts. I didn't even see what happened.

In detention, I was dumbfounded. Nothing to do. I Just sat and read Harry Potter. Zim looked at me as if he wanted to say something. Dib, Zim, and I have something in common. We're the "weird kids"…

Zim even threw paper at me. "WHAT?" I said in a loud whisper. Actually, it turned out to be Dib. I turned to him when I saw Zim wasn't calling to me. "An alien! He's an alien! Can't you see!?" I think he said that too loud. When the teacher looked at us, I shushed Dib. I almost yelled "SHUDDUP!!!"…but I didn't.

When the teacher left for the bathroom, I told Dib I couldn't believe him. It was a stupid belief. Zim went into our conversation and kept denying that he was an alien. so… who's side was I on? I had seen the ship. Seen the boy. Seen the stupidity. Failed not only math but biology! No one could believe me about anything that related to life science. Other than my vocabulary, I was stupid.

I finally asked Zim the stupidest question. "well, what race are you from?" he started to sweat. He tugged the collar of his shirt. Was he wearing a long pink shirt?

"I'm…uh…"

Dib smirked.

"I'm Icelandic!"

Dib asked why he was green.

"I was born with a rare skin condition"

Man did the teacher take long in the bathroom.

Finally, after 15 more minutes of arguing, the teacher came in and dismissed us. I was somewhat happy.

Suddenly, while skateboarding home, I was pushed to the floor. I looked up. Dib had shoved me. A GATE student. He had been acting special-ED.

"What's the deal with you?!"

"What do you mean," I said, confused.

He kicked me. Hard.

I screamed.

"You know he's an alien."

"Who?"

He kicked me again. I yelped as blood gushed from my flesh.

"Yes! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I got up and hit him with my skateboard. I couldn't stand anymore so I slumped down as well. My leg injured. Blood lost. I blacked out.

When I woke up later at about eight, Dib was gone and my leg was in a bandage. I was still stuck with unfinished math homework but I couldn't get up. Our town was dark and it began to snow a little. I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

I was tired. Tired of sleeping today. I was hungry. My mom was going to make tacos for us today. My favorite.

Just then, I looked at the blood -covered floor, Looked at the snow, the stars, a lit up house… A LIT HOUSE!?! I'M SAVED!

I limped towards the house. I knocked. A GREEN DOG?!? A GREEN DOG! IT ANSWERED THE DOOR!

" Could… could I use your telephone. I left my cell phone at home," I said assuming that since the weirdly colored dog could answer the door, he could understand me, right?

I was surprised when he did listen and gave me the phone. Actually, he threw it at my face and said, "HERE YA GO, FRIEND!!!!" I called my house. No answer. My sister… My aunt…my uncle…my cousin…?

How could I forget? They were going to a surprise family reunion at a surprise location. Well supposedly a surprise for my siblings and me. Hooray.

I apologized to the dog and then I heard footsteps. The door was closed by the dog. I fell unconscious again. This time, near the door.

I swore I had heard yelling in my sleep. I was covered in goose bumps, halfway slaughtered by an eleven-year-old and I saw a green dog with a zipper over it's torso. The new kid was green, I got detention, was late for class, and lost a ton of blood. I felt like I was treated like trash. Ninety pounds of trash. Boo-hoo.

CHAPTER 3

I woke up on a couch. Quite comfortable, actually. Under a nice warm blanket. Wait… that's not a blanket… that's a dog! The green dog! It was on my lap watching television. Where was I?

Suddenly, two blurry figures arose above me. "WELCOME HOME, SON!"

I screamed. They were obviously robots! I could tell!

I just wanted to go home to at least my NORMAL little beagle, Roscoe.

I couldn't walk home, a big head had destroyed my skateboard, a green dog, detention, an injured leg, and a possibly broken ankle. Ever since I saw that ship, my life as I know it was gone, like the dream I had before.

There was a little clock. It said 2:40. Funny… it's Tuesday and school starts at eight…OH MY GAWD! LATE AGAIN! Wait…late…or absent…how do I go to school? Missed the bus. I wanted to take it home today. And… my dog was at home. No one to feed him. My parents probably going nuts and calling the police. I don't even know where I am! I did the only thing I could. I asked the dog. Was I going crazy?

"You're at Zim's house. I made waffles!!!"

Again, I screamed. I didn't expect it to…talk. A talking green dog. Wow.

Then I thought about his reply. This is Zim's house… "Does he know I'm here?"

"Yes… Oh wait a minute…no."

That made me giggle a little and…oh my… oh my gosh! He doesn't even know I'm here! He's at school then? How could he not see me here?! What about Dib…is he alright? I was just defending myself. It's not like I just hit him…What if he got sent to the hospital? My fingerprints were all over this. Not literally, of course.

Just then, I heard footsteps. The dog thing grabbed me and hid me under the kitchen table. Then I saw something… a toilet. A toilet in the kitchen. I really had to go but…in a kitchen…? NAW!

I saw a bag under the table. I reached over and opened it. I found tacos, waffles, rubber pigs, and chocolate bubble gum. A stash of junk food! And I was starving. I ate a taco and a waffle and then… I saw a rubber pig. I squeezed it. _SQUEEEEAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!! _I'm so retarded.

"What was that?" said a voice. It sounded like Zim. He came over and looked but he didn't see me. My eyes were blurry so I couldn't see him very well. I took a bite of taco. Mmm…

Zim, I think, left. The strange dog thing let me come back to the couch. There, he let me try chocolate bubble gum. Actually, it was better than I expected. Imagine chewy chocolate. Not bad.

Zim came back and the dog had no time to hide me so Zim just kind of stared at me. Then he pulled the dog into a room and started talking to him. Yelling. Screaming. He came back out and offered me a water bottle. I drank it really fast. He told me I could watch anything on TV. I watched "Spongebob Squarepants."

Zim told me that his dog's name was "GIR".

"You sure he's a dog?" I asked jokingly. He took that seriously. "I found him in a shelter," he said. I love animals!

While I was listening to the campfire song, he asked me about my wounds. I told him everything. Why? Because now, I trusted him. I told him how Dib had harassed me. He said, "Tomorrow, I'll take care of it."

I never saw Dib as violent. Do I know why? No. He seems like… a nerd…

The next day, Zim finally told me he had a bathroom. A real one. Whew. He never did take care of Dib…

So the next day, he left. GIR, by my side. I had muffins with him. We played Monopoly. I won. He cried, so I let him win next. He was really happy. I didn't think once about Dib. Until the phone rang…

"Hello?"

"Scared to go to school?" a voice said.

"Who is this?! Dib? Is that you? Where are you? You should be at school!"

"You should too."

"Where are you?," I repeated.

"Close."

He hung up the phone.

As I went to sit on the couch, GIR was trying to tell me something. It was in a deeper voice and he said, "Locking on to target."

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dumbfounded, again.

GIR had shot a rocket of some sort. Out of the hall came Dib.

"C'mon. we would make a great team, Daisy."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! GO AWAY! I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

He grabbed me and he kicked GIR. He fell down and did not get up. I screamed and called for Zim who should have been home. It was 3:02. "GIR! ZIM! ANYONE! HELP!"

We fought. I was not as strong as him.

I expected Dib to wipe me out as he had before. Instead, he showed me the strange kitchen toilet.

"Jump in."

"You're kidding?'

I slapped him silly with all my strength. Then I revived GIR with a taco.

Dib left. Zim came home and asked how my day was. Teary-eyed I replied with, "Fine."

I couldn't hold back the tears so I confided that Dib wanted badly for me to team up with him to capture Zim.

He left the room. Like he cared.

That night, couldn't sleep. Zim thought I was asleep. I saw him walk into the kitchen and into the toilet. Wow.

I followed.

I went down an elevator and into a dark little place. The next kind of blurry thing I saw was Zim and a little silver figure. Where was GIR?

I had seen something similar to what he was doing on the computer on TV. Someone was making a bomb and it looked like that when he was programming it. A BOMB?!

I jumped on top of Zim, pushing his blurry face on the ground. Looking at his eyes, they looked different… round and pinkish. Maybe it was just my imagination. The silver thing escorted me upstairs. Zim sure was acting strange.

The next morning, I didn't know what to think. Zim tried to explain that I was hallucinating all last night because I needed rest. I didn't believe him but I told him about my blurry vision. He sighed with relief. I don't know why.

Zim and I agreed that I should go to school that day because we were doing a really fun science project. I didn't have clothes to wear so Zim gave me a pair of his. It looked weird on me but at least it's something.

When I went to school, there was no science project. Did Zim want me to go to school so he could protect me? Did he not like me in his house? So many questions…

My family was supposedly staying over at my aunt's for a year. Did they forget about me? I called them. No answer. It was kind of fun staying at Zim's but it felt awkward living with my classmate. At least he wasn't a GATE super-nerd.

I took the school bus to Zim's house. Zim came as well. I sat with Jennifer and Zim sat alone. Jennifer was my BFF so should I have sat with her?

Dib was there when we got off the bus.

"Okay. One last chance. Do you think he's an alien?"

Zim got sweaty again.

"No. I think he's a friend."

"Watch me take off his disguise," Dib said.

He chased Zim. With my injured leg, I couldn't run. I had to improvise. I got my rubber pig that I kept in my backpack and threw it at Dib. Forgetting my pain, I ran extremely fast after Dib. I tackled Dib long enough for Zim to run home. The thing is, he didn't run home. He stood there.

"GO!" I said.

He stayed put.

Without realizing it, I bit Dib on the arm like a little kid. Well this little kid made him yell. He was about to slap the back of my head. Unlike last time, I was prepared. I didn't feel anything. I looked up and Zim was twisting Dib's arm. I want to say, I felt bad for him. I ran to the house.

When I arrived at the house, GIR was playing with his belly. I can't explain what it did but it didn't jiggle like a belly would.

Zim offered me waffles. I felt sick so I said no.

He asked if I could help him with homework. Math. Wow. Well… it turns out it's not so hard. I mean how hard is the fundamental counting principle, anyway?

The next day we both got 100% on math. Zim's first one this year. My seventh. Usually I get about 60-75%. Zim? 40-70%.

Since then, I keep hearing Zim tell GIR that they've been getting too distracted. What's that supposed to mean, anyway?

I was full of questions so I asked, "Last Monday…did you see that flying saucer? I mean, Dib saw it too."

I think Zim has sweating problems.

"I did not."

I lied on the couch petting GIR. His fur felt weird but it was soft. I sighed. I kind of missed my house.

That night I had a weird dream…

There was a large fire. And GIR…he grew rockets! And he saved me…the fire…it was at my apartment? So I'm trying to save my friends but GIR is only concerned about me so he doesn't let me save them. My family still not home.

Then came my favorite holiday. Christmas. Zim called it a filthy Earth holiday. Whatever. I still got him a Nintendo Wii. GIR got a giant stuffed piggy from me. Zim got me a new skateboard. A cute little green one.

We played New Super Mario brothers on the Wii. Zim was Mario, GIR was Luigi, and I was the blue toad. We got to world 4 then we all lost our lives so…GAME OVER!

CHAPTER 4

I missed my family.

Instead of calling them, I decided to see if they were home. Worst mistake I've ever made.

I cracked open the door.

"AMY? MOM? DAD? MIKE? ROSCOE?"

Roscoe came to me. That's all who did.

He was really skinny. I fed him. As I brought the water, I tripped over something behind me. If that makes sense.

It was Zim. Awkward…

Zim was covered in water. A lot.

He screamed really loud.

"It's just water!"

"I'm allergic!"

"To water?!"

He crashed into the stove and caught the paper towels on fire. The fire grew. Then I knew.

My dreams were trying to tell me something. If I didn't hurry, Zim, my dog, and I would perish.

GIR came and he carried us out.

I wanted to warn my friends but GIR would not put me down. We went home.

"I DO NOT WANT THAT FILTHY MUTT IN MY HOUSE!!!" shouted Zim. Ironically, my dog was a purebred.

I sat outside on the porch with Roscoe. After about an hour, Zim called us in.

I didn't want to sleep. What if I had another freaky dream?

GIR played with Roscoe. Roscoe barked at him like he did at our car. Loud. I scolded him but Zim didn't seem to care.

I still felt sick and didn't eat.

The next day, my leg felt a lot better. Dib came up to me at school. It hurt again. Maybe that's what Harry Potter's scar feels when Voldemort walks in the room.

"I'll just call the FBI."

I gave him a weird look. He mimicked my look on purpose. I wanted to punch him. I did not.

Instead of putting up a fight, Zim invited him over to play Wii.

My new house looks weird.

It's green and has a purple roof.

After school that day, The doorbell rang. It was Dib.

Dib kept saying, "We keep winning! We make such a great team, Daisy!"

I knew what this meant. Sad thing is, I can be really naïve.

He still wants what he wanted before. No way I would betray Zim…or would I…?

CHAPTER 5

After he left, I thought about whether or not Zim is an alien.

Funny thing is, I do believe Dib now. Somewhat.

My eyesight has fully recovered.

Whenever Zim was mad at me he called me a "filthy human…"

People don't call each other that. They call each other dumb, stupid, retarded, or anything of that nature.

Saturday came. I visited Dib. Second worst mistake I've ever made.

"Dib…I finally think he's an alien."

Silly, dumbfounded Dib.

"Help me capture him."

I said no.

"why did you come over then?"

"I want you to know Zim is not evil or anything you say he is. Maybe an alien but nothing else"

"I have an idea…," he said.

I stared at him. He slapped the back of my head. I was not prepared that time. I passed out.

I woke up tied to a chair in his attic. I knew Gaz was there so I called for her.

"I don't care!" was her reply. Emos.

I saw a computer across the room. I was saved. Again.

I couldn't move. He tied me up really tight. I was not saved.

I heard Dib talking to Zim on the phone downstairs. Then I knew. His plan was to get Zim to his house so he could capture him. I had to stop him!

I heard it. The knock on the door. It was Zim's knock. I could tell.

I just sat and waited…Dib should go to jail but here's a spoiler- he never did.

I heard GIR's rockets. Zim was yelling. I wanted to scream. I did not. I called to GIR.

"GIR! HELP ME!" well, that's still screaming…

He zoomed up the stairs and into the attic. Flying with strange rockets again.

He freed me.

As I tried to run out, I was captured in a glass dome and squirted with water. I think that was supposed to be a trap for Zim.

This time, even though he was by my side, GIR could not hear my directions because I was in a dome. I cried. GIR left even though I told him not to.

Seconds later, GIR brought Zim to the attic. Zim kicked the glass and it broke into many shards. I for one, was dumbfounded.

Dib came in the attic. He got out these handcuff sort of things and tried to use it on Zim. He said it would make Zim unconscious.

He chased Zim all outside. As we passed the house I whistled to my dog. He bit Dib. Just like me.

Dib sat in pain. I hoped he loved it just as much as I did. Instead of cringing in pain, he got up and started chasing me. Then he tackled me. That's when something happened…

Zim seemed to grow mechanical spider legs from his backpack. Wow. I think Dib peed his pants.

Dib sprinted home. Leaving me hurt. Again.

Zim asked if I was okay.

I told him I was. Then he said, "Do me a favor and just stay out of trouble, you stupid human!" I was a little embarrassed. My stupidity gets in the way of everything.

I promised him I would. We went to the house. Finally, I ate GIR's tacos that he made me. I read GIR Harry Potter. He fell asleep. I finished my book.

It was Sunday. Usually, I go to church on Sunday but I didn't. I slept most of the day.

Someone knocked at the door. Zim insisted that he would answer it. The pizza man. My little brother usually talked to the pizza man like he knew him. That's what GIR did.

"Here's the pizza you ordered."

GIR was so happy he said, "Thank you…..I love you."

I laughed.

Zim had a long talk with GIR.

He never ordered pizza without Zim's permission again.

We ate pizza from Bloaty's Pizza Hog. I felt bloated. Not good.

Then I thought… maybe he is an alien…he has to be…what I noticed is that he's allergic to water and does not take showers. Why doesn't he stink?

CHAPTER 6

Finally…my birthday.

I was turning 12. Dib's birthday passed the previous week but Zim and I didn't go to his party. Zim gave me a plush bear. It was so cute! I kept it on the couch where I slept.

I had been living with Zim for four months.

The next day was Monday. At school, Zim played handball with me at recess. Then I realized something…

Why would an alien befriend a human? I then doubted he was an alien. Dib stuck to his beliefs.

Neither me nor Zim liked the school lunch. It looked like…like trash. We dared each other to try it. We both spit it out. We decided to bring our lunch from then on.

After lunch there was a fire drill. While we were outside, Ms. Bitters said we weren't allowed to talk. There was a new gothic student in our class. She talked anyway. Zim confided that he thought she liked him because she talked to him. About ham.

I shushed her. I had mixed emotions. Was I…jealous? No way! Zim is green! I don't like him…do I?

The new girl's name was "Tak."

To me it was weirder than Zim's name.

On the way home, I taught Zim how to ride a skateboard. I loved the one he gave me!

Later that day, GIR and I were playing Wii. Zim asked me to make

GIR a sandwich so without hesitation, I began to make one while Zim was

talking to Tak outside. She brought her cat, Mimi. My dog hated cats so I

occupied him with a sandwich too.

My dog liked peanut butter.

After Tak left, Zim looked…what's the word…dumbfounded! He

acted like he was keeping a secret…

"No more secrets."

He tried to look confused. Then he put on the fakest smile.

"Secrets?…….YOU LIE!!!!!!!!!"

That sounded dumb to me.

"You always act like you're hiding something. What is it?"

"YOU LIE!!!"

I found myself pinning him to the ground. He used the spider leg

things to push me off. I hit GIR with my head on accident. He did not like that. I Told Zim to tell me the truth.

"I have no secrets."

So I said, "YOU LIE!!!"

CHAPPTER 7

We didn't speak to each other for days. We ignored each other. So I

Decided that I should go into his toilet lair thing and see for myself with my

Improved vision. So I tried to go down but then Zim walked in the room and

Finally talked to me.

"Where do you think you're going, filthy little brat?"

"Listen! I'm tired of you trying to hide things so I'm going down to

investigate and that's final!"

He tried to play it off.

"In my toilet?"

"I'm sorry, but yes."

He tackled me. (OMGGGGGGGGG)

"Listen, Daisy! I could throw you out anytime I want! Do you want me to do that today?!"

He called me by my name for the first time.

He was still pinning me to the ground by my arms. This was also the

First time he hurt me on purpose. My dog was barking like crazy. I wanted to have him bite Zim but I simply could not. GIR was complaining that he was hungry and I was still pinned to the ground. Zim was breathing heavily.

I told him to let me up.

"no."

My arms were really hurting. My dog, still barking, but the puppy would not attack. Had he developed a trust for Zim too?

I asked Zim nicely to let me up.

"not until I can trust you."

I sighed. Zim finally let me up.

I tried not to cry. But I did. GIR cheered me up.

The next day I failed a math quiz. Typical. I'm a retard. Dib told me to meet him after school. I refused. Zim was also telling me that it would be a stupid choice. Ms. Butthead Bitters gave us detention. Yippee.

I put my head down in detention. The teacher went to the teacher's lounge. Zim and Dib kept arguing about stupid things. Then my mind turned to Zim. Then I asked another stupid question.

"what's your skin condition called?"

He said he didn't know.

Dib made a stupid comment.

"It's called forgery."

Zim and I laughed in a fake way. Everyone stared at us so we shut up. My face was red.

After school, I asked Gaz to come over and play Wii.

"I have better things to do than hang out with losers."

A loser? I'm a loser? How? It can't be because I'm not GATE because neither is Gaz. Because I hang out with the weird kid? I don't care!

I'm easily offended.

I came home to cupcakes made by GIR. He makes good cupcakes just like…my mom did.

CHAPTER 8

I decided not to bug Zim about lying again. It would just make him angry again. I hated to see him angry. It made me cry and I don't want him to see me cry.

Then he asked me a stupid question.

"Do you like me?"

I started to sweat like him.

"As…a friend…"

"Oh," he said.

My face turned red.

He knew I was lying. I knew he knew and he knew I knew he knew.

He smiled at me and I turned away. Still blushing. I wanted to hide. I'm so insecure. I'm a jerk. A nobody and I think I like an alien!

He apologized for attacking me the other day. I was still curious about the toilet.

The next day my dog ran away. I cried. GIR tried to cheer me up by hugging me and saying funny things.

They weren't funny anymore. Nothing was. I wanted to go home. I wanted my sister to nag, I wanted my brother to take my stuff. I missed my dog and I'm living with an alien. Wow.

I'll never be good enough for Zim. He expects me to listen to him all the time. I didn't care. At least he TRIED to help me. He could have just made me a hobo girl. When he discovered me in his house, he could have thrown me out…

"Zim?"

"What?"

"Never mind…"

I felt stupid. That's because I am stupid.

He gave me a puzzled look. I pretended not to care.

GIR was playing with his belly again. I found it funny. Ha stinkin' ha.

I don't know why but I embraced GIR when I woke up the next morning. Maybe I just needed a hug. Zim came in and asked me what I was doing.

"Giving Your dog a hug."

"What's that? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GIR?!?"

"A hug. You know…"

GIR smiled with his tongue out. I find that cute.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY DOG!"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't feel dumbfounded. Just dumb as in stupid.

When he saw GIR was okay he left me alone.

The next day, we walked to school. Our school is weird. It's spelled "SKOOL." my parents said it was the smartest school in our district. That's sad.

Dib acted strangely around me for awhile. He would say things like, "Nice food! Just like you!" and "there's no 'I' in 'team'". that was creepy. Very creepy.

Zim told Dib to knock it off. Dib didn't care. He really wanted me to spill the beans. I did not want to.

During history class, I went to use the classroom fountain for some water. Dib followed me.

"Is that…good?"

"It's…water. Geese, You're annoying!"

Today, Zim told me to sit next to him. It felt awkward because… it just did. But I sat down anyway. He still won't call me by my name. only once has he done that. I didn't like the names Earth child, Stupid human, or bratty girl. Today he called me "Dais." it sounds weird when he says that.

At lunch before Zim could sit down, Dib promptly sat next to me. I tried to get up but he tugged on my …no Zim's reddish shirt. I was tired of wearing it every day but so what. He wouldn't let go so I sat back down. When I finished my food, Dib wouldn't let me up until he was done. I just sat with my cheeks in my hands.

Finally, he let me up. My butt hurt from sitting so long. At lunch recess, Zim and I talked about my dog. I was confident I would find him. I really was.

We went home. Talking. Poor GIR wanted attention so I made him a taco.

I'm home.

Most likely my family won't go home to a ruined apartment. I enjoyed Zim's company. Then the question came up again…

"Do you like me?"

"Yes! I mean…uh…AS A FRIEND!"

"Your face is red."

"I…that happens when I'm nervous-I mean happy-I mean…"

"I see…"

"Huh? You do?"

"Yeah."

"Uh…"

"You're sweating."

"MAAAANNN IT'S HAWT IN HERE!!!"

"The AC is on."

"I think I have a fever."

"I have a confession to make…"

"What?"

He took of his contact lenses and fake hair, revealing his normal form.

I was dumbfounded.

TO be continued…


End file.
